one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin vs Akuma (Tekken vs Street Fighter)
Jin vs Akuma 'is the sixth episode of Theultimatelifeform's Seventh Season of One Minute Melees. Description ''Tekken vs Street Fighter! When two anti-hero fighters with a demonic power in them collide, only one of them will walk out with their life! Who will it be!? Pre-Battle Footsteps were all that were heard as Akuma was walking through a temple, looking around. Suddenly, he heard a scream, dodging a punch from Jin Kazama that caused a small crater. Akuma got into a battle position as Jin did the same. NOT EVEN HELL CAN CONTAIN THIS BATTLE! '''ENGAGE! Jin ran at Akuma, who dodged or collided with his punches and kicks, the latter kneeing Jin and punching him several times, throwing him forward and kicking him into the air, followed by a gou hadoken that sent Jin to the ground. Getting up, Jin blocked a punch, then countered with his own set of moves, ending in a dragon uppercut that sent Akuma up. Running into place, Jin caught Akuma before punching him hard enough to send him flying. 50! Akuma shook his head to get him out of his daze, recovering and landing on his feet, skidding across the ground as Jin came at him again. Immediately, Akuma acted, blocking his attacks before kicking him in the jaw, followed by several gou hadokens that sent Jin back. Running up to him, Akuma punched him repeatedly before doing a hurricane kick, then kicking Jin across the ground. 40! The two warriors ran at each other, colliding a punch that caused a minor shockwave and clearing of the area, followed by them going back and forth, a Jin punch was responded with an Akuma kick, Jin recovering and grabbing his leg pulling him into an elbow to the face that send him to the ground, then stepped on his chest before kicking him away. 30! Recovering, the two started to perform their moves, all of them cancelling out each other before Akuma ran to Jin, doing several uppercuts before doing a gou hadoken that sent Jin crashing into a wall. As Jin stirred, Akuma punched him hard enough to send him through the wall, sending Jin into a pillar. As Akuma approached Jin, he suddenly turned into his devil form, the aura sending Akuma back a bit. Jin grinned before flying at Akuma, sending him through several walls as Jin held on, then threw him down. 20! Akuma slowly got up, red aura surrounding him before he went all out, turning into Shin Akuma. The two immediately started clashing as the Temple around them started to fall apart from their strikes. Akuma and Jin trading punches and kicks as Akuma blocked several Jin punches with one hand, then kicking Jin away as Jin recovered, wings flapping as Akuma popped his neck and stomped on the ground, another red aura exploding. 10! Akuma narrowed his eyes at Jin flew towards him again, this time Akuma dodged, then glided towards Jin, performing the raging demon. Once it was done, Jin was on the ground and in his base form, Akuma turning his head behind him. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS!!! Akuma got onto the podium before stomping his foot down, causing some cracks. AKUMA!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees